A component mounting line includes a solder printer which performs solder printing on a substrate, a component mounting device which mounts components on the substrate after solder printing, a reflow furnace which heats and cools the substrate with the components mounted by the component mounting device to perform solder reflow, and a plurality of inspection devices which visually recognize the appearance of the substrate after each process of solder printing, component mounting, and solder reflow and perform inspection (appearance visual inspection) of the substrate after each process ends.
The component mounting device reads data from an NC program stored in a storage unit regarding what types of components are mounted, the positions where components are mounted on the substrate, and the sequence how components are mounted, and also reads component parameters indicating the shape of respective components and the like from a component library to mount predetermined components at defined mounting positions.
Among the above-described inspection devices, an inspection device which performs the inspection of the substrate after components are mounted reads data from component mounting data stored in the storage unit regarding what types of components are mounted by the component mounting device, the positions where components are mounted on the substrate, and the sequence how components are mounted, also reads image data (master image data for pattern matching) from an image data library corresponding to the types of the respective components, and compares actual images of the visually recognized components with image data corresponding to the types of the components to determine the presence or absence of components where the mounting is defective.
When the components have run out in the component mounting line due to deficiency of components which should be supplied to the components mounting device, substitute components which are another type of components having the same electrical characteristics and a different appearance may be used (see Patent Document 1). When the substitute components are used in the component mounting device, an operator performs an input to rewrite the names of the types of components which have run out to the names of the types of substitute components in the component mounting device such that the component mounting device can read component parameters corresponding to the substitute components and an input of a change in the data (image data) for inspecting the components at the mounting positions where the substitute components are mounted to image data corresponding to the types of the substitute components is performed even in the inspection device so as to prevent the occurrence of inspection errors in the inspection device.